Are you ready for it?
by Geneily
Summary: Seventeen year old Alexandrea "Baby" Brooks thought the worst part of her life was that she lived on the wrong side of the tracks. Follow her as she now has to deal with the consequences of her actions. Who would have thought that revenge could be so deadly?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR S.E. HINTON! THE ONLY THING THAT DOES BELONG TO ME IS MY OC ALEXANDREA BROOKS AND HER MOM MELISSA REYES.**

 _Chapter 1_

Running down the darkness of the street I had one thing in mind. Getting the fuck out of here, _I can't believe I let him get me involve in this stupid stunt_. I kept glancing back to see if he was behind me and of course he's nowhere in sight. This is what happen when you let a hood like Dallas Winston persuade you into breaking and entering a liquor store. I hide behind a brick house, where he had instructed me to go if something goes wrong. Suddenly, I feel someone grab me from behind and I tense for a minute.

"Would you relax? It's just me Baby," whispered in my ear an all too familiar voice.

I turned around to see no other than Dallas Winston himself. The toughest hood in Tulsa, Oklahoma and unfortunately for me my best friend. What can I say about him, he has blonde hair blonde enough that its almost white, and he doesn't grease it like most of our friends do. He's eyes are blazing icy blue so cold and hard from all the shit he been through.

"How the hell did you get here so damn fast? Wasn't I in front of you?"

"Took a short cut, now let's get the fuck out of here before the fuzz finds us," he said, while pulling out a cancer stick and lighting it up.

I swear sometimes being friends with him could be such a drag, but it does make life more interesting and worthwhile. Walking down the street, being careful not to get caught. I honestly don't need another trip to the cooler, maybe I need to stop doing things to get me there. Although I don't think Dally would really mind since it is practically his second home.

We came to a stop in front of a gate, I looked up to the shabby run-down house, that looks like any other house out here in this part of town, belongs to our friends The Curtis. Three brothers whose parents died and left their 20 years son taking care of his younger brothers. We walked in and found the rest of our little gang inside. Sodapop Curtis and his best friend Steve Randle where at the table playing poker. I don't know why they bother playing, they always end up cheating. Ponyboy Curtis was in the kitchen doing his homework. Darry Curtis and the oldest, was in his arm chair reading the newspaper. Two-bit Mathews was on the floor with a beer bottle in one hand and looking up at us.

"Well Bonnie and Clyde what was it this time?"

"Why do you think that every time we're out, it's to cause trouble?" I replied

"That's because you and that blonde headed monkey are always doing something against the law," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure as hell am not a blonde headed monkey Mathews," said Dally from behind me. He took a sit on the couch. I looked around and notice that the gangs pet wasn't nowhere in sight.

"Hey Pony have you seen Johnny today?" I asked.

He looked up from his homework and shook his head. I hope he isn't in any trouble, his dad has a tendency of beating him whenever he felt like it. I shook my head and look at Dally, I could never read him no matter how long we have been friends. He got up and walked out the house. I went to go after him but Two-bit pull my hand and dragged me onto his lap.

"Let him go Baby. He'll be fine, stay here with me and watch tv."

Most people think that just because I hang around with a bunch of guys I must be fucking them all. Can't a girl just be friends with guys? What's so wrong with that? I was only 7 years old when I met the boys. More when I pushed Dally into a puddle of mud for pulling my hair. I had a big brother and he thought me to defend myself. Took a while for Dals to forgive me, but at the end he knew I was something else and bam! We have been friends ever since. As my mind return to the present, I can't help but think, where is Johnny? He's like a kid brother to me. I'll beat the shit of anyone who messes with him. _Please God, let Johnny be ok_!

 **A/N: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE I KNOW IT WAS RATHER SHORT BUT IM SO NERVOURS I LEFT IT LIKE THAT BUT I PROMISE IT WOULD BE LONGER I HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR LIKING REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID XOXOXOXO GENEILY**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR S.E. HINTON!**

 **Chapter 2  
**

I woke up with people shouting all around me. I most had fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked around and I saw Dally dragging an unconscious body. It took me a minute to realize it was Johnny Cade. I got up from the couch and went to them.

"What the fuck happened to him?"

Dally replied,"Fucking Socs that's what happened, I swear those fucking..." He went on calling them every name he can think up. I was highly upset, what the fuck gives them the right to go around jumping us greasers? Dally and Darry lower Johnny carefully down on the couch. The sight of him made me want to cry but everyone knows you don't cry. I saw Soda come over with the first aid kit, I looked over Johnny and saw him in a very bad shape. He had a deep cut on his cheek. I went and started patching him up, and all I can think about is getting even with whoever did this. I shook my head. I can't allow myself to go down that path, no again. After I was done, I went into the kitchen with the rest of the boys.

"Those dam Socs really done it this time, he would never hurt anyone. Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"Cause he's a greaser Baby, that's why," said Steve.

"Whoever fucking did this is going to wish that never laid a hand on him!" replied Dally with a stone-cold face.

"What good would that do? You know that, that will only bring more trouble, said Steve.

"Right, because they can easily just do whatever they want with no consequences," replied Two-bit.

"Look it's late, Johnny is safe here. Why don't we all just sleep it off and regroup tomorrow afternoon,' I said to the group.

"You're right. Ponyboy you got school tomorrow, go on to bed," said Darry.

I said my goodbyes and walked out the door and headed home. Lucky for me I only live down the street from the Curtis. When I first got here I thought I would never make friends. My big brother Jason already made friend with Tim Shepard and left me behind. Meeting the boys was a blessing. I heard footstep behind me and a voice followed.

"Where you heading to?" said Dally

"Home where else Winston."

"Think you can spare a minute with me, I need to talk to you"

"About what Dal?" I asked him.

"A conversation we started and never finished."

"There's nothing to talk about, wait is this why you asked me to come with you tonight?

"You honestly think I would forget what you told me?" He asked getting annoyed.

"It wasn't even meant for you to know. I was drunk you know that." I told him as my temper stated to rise.

I made the mistake of getting drunk and letting a little secret slip out.

"Funny you come out all tough with us, but when it comes to others you just get pushed around," said Dally with a serious tone.

Whoa, I can't believe he really said that. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Although, I knew exactly what he meant. His icy blue eyes stared right into my soul.

"You know exactly what I mean Alexandrea."

A chill went down my spine as I heard him say my name. For as long as I can remember, I always have been baby to everyone. My idiotic of a brother started the nickname and it stuck. To hear my name come from his mouth, I knew he was serious. I turned away from him and starting walking down the street. I was done with this conversation. All I wanted to do is forget everything.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"Yeah well, I'm done talking to you, if you would excuse me I got to get home."

It has always been like this with us. Even though we are friends we always fight. As I was walking down I thought I heard him call me a bitch. Nothing new with that now is there. I came up to my house and saw my mom's car in the driveway. Guess she wasn't working late today. My mom works as a nurse down at the only hospital here, she has always been a hard worker ever since my dad died when I was only 5. I walked inside the house and saw my mom, Melissa Reyes, on the couch watching tv. My dad wanted to marry her, but she said they were too young. If you would see her, you would think she was my sister, we look just alike. The same hazel eyes, the same body size and most of all the same attitude. We used to have the same light long brown hair. My mom decided she needed a change so she went blonde and cut her hair short while I went red and kept my long curly hair.

"Hey Baby, where have you been? I thought you said you'll be home after work?"  
I work down at the DX alongside Sodapop and Steve. Most people wouldn't think a girl can fix cars. Growing up with Steve, the king of cars himself, he thought me had to mess with them. I am not as good as him, but I sure as hell can do better than any other guys out here. Of course, I couldn't tell her I was out breaking and entering a liquor store with Dally, she would murder me. She hates when I get into trouble so I did what most kid would do, I lied.

"John ask me to work a little late since he had to do something."

"Oh, well I was just waiting for you to come home, night honey." She came over and kissed my forehead.

"Night mom." I watch as she went into her room, then I went to my room. There's nothing special about my room the walls are painted a baby blue, my favorite color, and a decent size bed. I grabbed a blue tank top and shorts went to the bathroom took a shower, and changed. I got into bed and just thought about Johnny all beat up. Some nerves those Socs had. I am not sure want this meant for us but I knew for a fact that Dally wanted blood. I was worried. A rage like that is very dangerous.

 **A/N: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO I KNOW ITS NOT LONG ENOUGH BUT GIVE ME TIME I'LL GET THERE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID XOXOXOXO 3 GENEILY**


End file.
